


奶油舒芙蕾

by thirtythreetimesforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreetimesforyou/pseuds/thirtythreetimesforyou
Summary: 甜點妖精被吃掉的故事。





	奶油舒芙蕾

全圆佑打开冰箱时错愕的眨了眨眼睛。

不见了。  
明明是今天下午才在甜点店买好的舒芙蕾。  
蓬松的宛如云朵一般，看上去就很好吃，是支撑他回到家后仍然努力加班工作的精神支柱。  
明明打算晚上再享用甜点的。  
全圆佑失语的看着原先摆放好舒芙蕾的外带纸盒，空荡荡的只剩下包装，究竟去哪里了，难不成自己吃掉了然后忘了这回事吗？  
他摇了摇头，不对啊。  
男人疑惑的表情还未从脸上褪去，宽松的衬衫领口露出锁骨，曲起的手指藏在过长的袖子里，他慵懒的挠了挠头发，想不明白。  
全圆佑转过身，才走没几步路就在自己的房门前震惊的停下脚步。  
他已经搞不清楚现在到底是什么情况了，先是冰箱里的舒芙蕾无翼而飞，然后房间门口坐着一个全身赤裸的少年。

他确定是男孩子没错，虽然那人将脸埋在收拢的膝盖中，用双手紧紧的环抱着自己的身体。  
视线由金发旁红的要滴出血似的耳垂下移至男孩肉肉的大腿根，再延伸到纤细的脚踝，脚趾可怜巴巴的蜷在一起。  
“你、你是谁？怎么进到我家的？”全圆佑深吸了一口气，佯装理智的问道。  
“我⋯⋯我⋯⋯”少年抬起头飞快的与全圆佑对视了一眼，又把头低了下去不肯看他。  
男人蹲了下去，视线与少年齐平“年龄、名字？总不会连这些也不知道吧”  
“顺荣⋯⋯我叫做顺荣。”  
“⋯⋯什么？”  
“人家、人家是来到你家的舒芙蕾妖精！”  
全圆佑这下彻底傻了。  
在说什么。  
他果然疯了吧。

“呜呜⋯⋯擅自偷跑出来是我错了。”光裸着身体的少年在门边缩成小小一团，将脸蛋埋在膝盖里头。  
全圆佑瞧不见他的脸，只能看见他一头蓬松柔软的金发随着害怕而轻微起伏。  
“人家本来也很高兴终于要被吃掉了，可、可是，突然⋯⋯呜⋯⋯很害怕⋯⋯”  
原来害怕的不行，决定变为人形偷偷逃跑。  
谁知道他第一次以双腿走路，浑身赤裸不说，两条白嫩的腿软绵绵的宛如棉花一样，才迈出步伐就软倒在地，正好被走回房门的全圆佑逮个正着。  
全圆佑不可置信的睁大了眼睛，“等一下，你的意思是说⋯⋯你是我今天买的那块舒芙蕾？”  
“嗯⋯⋯就是这样。”  
“我原本想偷跑的，主人对不起，我知道自己错了。”  
少年可怜兮兮的咬着唇瓣看着男人，“能不能抱抱我？我好像站不起来了。”  
全圆佑愣了一会儿，把少年由腰揽起抱入怀中，他体重很轻，轻轻松松就被男人从地上捞起，稳稳的靠在全圆佑的胸膛上。  
男人的手在滑过少年臀办的那刻僵硬了，他眼神飘忽的往门后的大床看去，怀中的少年乖巧的窝在他的肩窝，暖烘烘的用脚缠住他的腰肢，浑身都是草莓奶油的香味，又软又甜，就连说话的声音都娇娇嗲嗲。

全圆佑下定决心大步走入卧室把少年扔在弹簧床上，再由上到下俯视他，“我先去给你找件衣服⋯⋯”  
“不用！”少年跪起身子，仰着小脸看他，眼睛眨吧着，“再不吃舒芙蕾就要坏啦，你该吃掉我了，所以不用给我穿衣服的。”  
⋯⋯啊？全圆佑大脑当机了几秒。  
这是犯罪吧。  
这真的，是犯罪吧。  
“如果不吃掉我的话，会死掉的！”仰着脸，少年爬起来嗲声嗲气的抱住了全圆佑的腰，“所以赶快来吃掉我吧！”

/  
全圆佑还是不明白事情到底为什么会变成这样了。  
他坐在床沿，灰色的宽松运动裤前端已经明显隆起，他看着少年趴在他双腿之间的金色头顶，像小动物一样好奇的碰了碰，先是用鼻尖隔着布料轻轻蹭了过去，再用舌头胡乱的轻咬他的裤档，只见那块布料的颜色随着水渍逐渐加深。全圆佑的脸已经红透了，他挫败的张开手掌微微挡住自己发烫的脸颊，呼吸逐渐紊乱，“你确定你们甜点王国的妖精老师是这样教你们的吗？”  
他刚听完顺荣说了一堆自己是甜点王国的妖精之类的话，还没接受好这种设定就被他推倒坐在床上。

“呜嗯⋯⋯圆佑不舒服吗？顺荣做的不对吗⋯⋯”  
顺荣有些急切的用手去扯全圆佑的裤子，“喂！”  
他受惊的看着瞬间弹跳出来的炙热，呆呆地张大了嘴巴“怎麽办⋯⋯都肿起来了⋯⋯圆佑一定很不舒服吧？”  
“那麽顺荣能帮帮我吗？”全圆佑用大掌包裹住少年柔软的手掌圈住自己的肉柱，他的前端被轻轻包拢，少年动作生涩的上下搓揉。  
“像、像这样吗？”  
“圆佑的这里⋯⋯好热、好硬”顺荣害怕的看着眼前的性器，为什麽和自己的完全不一样。  
全圆佑握着硬到流水的性器，抵在少年娇憨的脸前，少年嘟起红润的小嘴啾的亲了一下敏感的头部，全圆佑忍不住将已经流出前列腺液的性器轻轻在他嫣红的唇瓣上磨蹭，湿淋淋的，看上去好色情。  
“嗯⋯⋯咸咸的⋯⋯”顺荣眨了眨眼睛，“圆佑的奶油在这里面吗？”  
“对⋯⋯”全圆佑哑着嗓子，单手扶在他的后脑勺控制着推进的力道“你再舔舔，等会就有奶油给你吃了。”  
顺荣一点点伸出舌头舔着性器，不一会儿就将它弄的汁水淋漓。“哈啊⋯⋯人家要吃圆佑的奶油⋯⋯”又努力含的更深，“呜⋯⋯嗯呜⋯⋯人家⋯⋯”  
小嘴被塞的满满的，话都说得含煳不清，“人家这么努力了⋯⋯圆佑为什么还不给我吃奶油⋯⋯”  
男人将少年抱起来放倒在床上，“现在换我来尝尝舒芙蕾的味道了。”  
他靠在他粉红色的耳朵旁轻声说道，捏过下巴亲了上去。  
顺荣浑身都在颤动，他被亲得晕头转向的，主人亲亲我是在奖励我做得很好对吗？短短的睫毛因为害羞而不停颤动。  
全圆佑执拗的拉起少年软绵绵的双手固定在头顶，弯下身子像猫咪一样由脚底开始舔舐少年的身体，从他因为情动而紧紧曲起的脚掌，用舌头缠着使他一根根放松脚趾，留下一行湿哒哒的水渍。  
少年嘤宁了一声想拱起身子，又被捉紧手腕，再往上到柔软的小腹，全圆佑眯着眼睛将舌头在凹陷的肚脐打转，权顺荣受不了这种刺激，性器抵在小腹处可怜巴巴的流水。  
他掰开少年白嫩的大腿，“不、不要看人家那裡⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”连哭腔都甜的能滴出蜜，醇厚而润泽。那处已经湿的不行了，粉红色的小口才稍微将手指试探性的进入就迫不及待的一张一合吞入。  
肠道内好滑，根本不需要润滑，沿着大腿根部不断流出湿润的液体，全圆佑低下头伸出舌头沿着软肉轻舔，甜滋滋的，像奶油一样。  
金发的少年眼眶是红的，鼻头是红的，连粉嫩的臀办都因为羞怯而轻微颤动，男人惩罚意味浓厚的拍打了几下，扇起放荡的肉浪又恶狠狠的掐住他的腰：“让你别动了。”  
少年把头埋在枕头里，哼哼唧唧的，小脸涨红，全圆佑忍不住又用手去捏他的胸，红樱湿淋淋的突起在胸前格外敏感，“不要了⋯⋯”  
男人一边用细长的手指掐住前端，一边凑在权顺荣耳旁低声说道：“顺荣的乳头好敏感，明明说着不要却这么湿了呢。是不是我再用力一点，就要流奶了？”  
“不、不可以，奶油流出来⋯⋯舒芙蕾就不好吃了⋯⋯呜⋯⋯⋯”  
“不会的，我想要吃。”全圆佑说完又狠心的掐了一下。  
“啊⋯⋯要流出来了⋯⋯”少年娇喘了一声，随着哭腔，甜腻的奶油沿着前胸粘腻的流出，红肿的乳头每被掐一下就不断产出乳白色的浓稠液体，少年因为羞怯忍不住委屈的哭了起来。  
“呜呜⋯⋯感觉好奇怪⋯⋯”  
男人凑在他胸前捧起小小的乳肉，又软又绵，像刚刚发育的少女，在他掌中颤动，还湿哒哒的流满奶水。  
“顺荣的奶油好甜。”全圆佑低着头用尖尖的牙齿啃咬，唇舌随着香甜的汁液辗转吸吮，少年哭得更厉害了，下身又涨又难受，胸前还被弄的好痛，全圆佑还是一直在吸。  
“没有了⋯⋯已经没有了，圆佑不要再吸了⋯⋯”  
“怎么会没有呢，你不是舒芙蕾吗？里面应该有满满的鲜奶油啊。”  
“圆佑不要再欺负我了！要、要吃就赶快把我吃掉吧⋯⋯！”  
少年崩溃了似的大喊出来后哭得好伤心。

全圆佑见到小哭包生气了，这才意识到自己可能欺负得太过份了一些，将顺荣抱在怀裡，“别哭了嗯？”  
“呜呜⋯⋯嗯要圆佑亲亲⋯⋯”害怕地伸出双手搂着全圆佑的脖子，整个人小小一隻缩在怀裡乖乖仰头给男人抱着亲。  
少年还晕乎乎的被亲着时又开始不安分的上下扭动，脑子已经一团乱，渾身湿哒哒软绵绵，他胡乱的揽着男人宽阔的后背，一边挣扎着替全圆佑逐一解开衣领的钮扣。  
跟冷淡的脸不一样，白色衬衫底下的身躯出乎意料的壮实，线条流畅的肌肉保有美感，少年痴迷的抚摸着他的腹肌，小手还没来得及四处捣乱，只闻他惊呼了一声，男人将硬挺的性器在绵软的后穴抵住，撑开小孔一点一点的吞吃进入。  
少年难耐的娇喘着被搂在男人怀里，“圆、圆佑⋯⋯”  
这就是被吃掉吗？他迷迷煳煳的想着，下身因为被进入而小腹酸胀，少年的脸蛋仍因为方才的哭闹满脸通红，鼻涕眼泪煳在脸上，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇噘了起来委屈的不行。  
男人进入之后缓缓的动着腰，他不敢动作的太快，怕伤到怀里娇弱的少年。  
“还会不舒服吗？”全圆佑一边挺动着，一边亲亲少年软绵绵的脸颊，小心翼翼的抹去他眼角的泪水。  
“嗯、不会⋯⋯”少年害羞的说道，他伏在全圆佑肩头，喘气着承受一下一下的顶撞。  
“没关系的，可以、可以再快一点⋯⋯”  
“顺荣给了我好多甜甜的奶油，我也把奶油射到宝贝身体裡面好不好，不然奶油都流光了，以后吃不到了怎么办？”  
“嗯、我要、我要圆佑的奶油⋯⋯”  
全圆佑闻言，忍不住加快了挺腰的速度，将精液全部注入少年充满泥泞的后穴之中。  
顺荣呜噎着承受滚烫的液体射入肠道，敏感的前端被全圆佑照顾着再度洩出，胸前还鼓胀着流出奶水。  
“快睡吧⋯⋯”全圆佑缓缓退出少年的身体，撑起身体在他额头上亲了一下。  
身下的人没有回话，已经昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，白嫩的身体上全是方才留下的红痕。

/  
在甜点店里最早的记忆就是从烤箱里迎接早晨暖阳的那刻，他张开双眼伴随着伯爵奶茶和马卡龙的香味在烤盘上甦醒。  
浑身轻盈绵软，他好奇的看着自己面前的牌子，原来我的名字是舒芙蕾啊。  
顺荣就这样乖巧的坐在烤盘上，看着人来人往，等过了中午，又被老板娘放入冷藏柜中展示。  
为什么呢————他歪着脑袋看着身旁被接走的伙伴，他们一个个去了新家呢，喜欢我的主人到底在哪里。  
少年原先满怀期待的内心由一早的兴奋逐渐不安起来，等到夜幕低垂时，他有些垂头丧气的难过了起来。  
他原先已困顿的浑然欲睡，窗外还下着雨，此时门口悬挂的风铃却响了。  
一个身形修长的男人收了伞，步入店内。  
他站在冷藏柜前一一看过摆放的甜点。  
顺荣顿时醒了过来，——怎么办，好紧张啊。  
舒芙蕾刚出炉的时候多么松软可口，散发着草莓和奶油的甜蜜香气，新鲜鸡蛋和入面粉，打发的奶泡加上香草籽，待烘到完美后洒上糖霜。  
能不能带我回家呢。  
他睁大了眼睛看着眼前的男人微微弯着身子，镜片后的狭长双眼温柔又仔细。  
好想、好想被吃掉啊。  
让人体会到甜蜜与幸福，是所有甜点妖精的使命。

男人站起来身来叫住甜点店的老板娘，“你好，我想要一份舒芙蕾。”  
小小的舒芙蕾在冷藏柜中激动的涨红了双颊，哎，还好我是草莓味的。  
他安慰着自己，不然脸颊这么烫一定要被看出来啦。

/ 

隔天早上。

金发的少年不知道什么时候醒了，意识到自己还躺在男人怀中，将脸埋在肩窝处闷闷的想。  
“圆佑，如果我不变回舒芙蕾也没关系吗？”  
下意识就说出来了。  
搂着他腰肢的双臂忽然收紧，顺荣才意识到原来男人也醒了。  
转过头去，正好对上一双温柔的眼睛。  
“顺荣做我一个人的舒芙蕾妖精就可以了。”  


赏味期限是一辈子。

**Author's Note:**

> 隨便寫寫，隨便看看


End file.
